


What Dreams May Come

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



_They're in the forest, Lexa watching over Clarke as she rests. They've just fought the Pauna, or rather tricked it, and even though Lexa was ready to accept her fate and for Clarke to abandon her to it, she's glad the Sky girl did not leave her behind. She daydreams about the times long ago where she was just a small Nightblood, second to Anya, and the warrior enjoyed telling her stories of Paunas and other scary creatures. She misses her._

_But then something is thrown at her feet, she shakes herself out of her sleepy daze but doesn't have time to throw it away and spot the attackers before red smoke comes out of the device. She throws it anyway, but nor far enough, and what little gas she inhales makes her feel dizzy. Clarke wakes up at the smell, only to become unconscious. Lexa drifts off._

_She wakes up underground, Clarke next to her, as a man examines them and declares both Clarke and herself fit for the Cerberus project. Even her dizzy mind knows what that means. She tries to fight, to kick, but the man holding her is too strong for her in her current state. They would not stand a chance if they tried this in her normal state, but their fumes had lasting effects and she couldn't struggle. She met Clarke's eyes, who had no clue what was happening. She was scared like Lexa had never seen her before._

_Then, pain, torture, drugs that altered her body and mind and made her lose everything that was her._

_And next thing she knew, Clarke was standing in front of her, in an equally dreadful state, a vial of drug halfway between them, and the thirst for blood, the thirst for the kill that mixed in with the sweet release of the drug in her mind._

_She thinks she's screaming, or Clarke is, and she doesn't want to hurt her but she craves the drug so bad and—_

 

"Lexa? Lexa, wake up!"

She jumps up in bed, and it takes her some time to realise where she is, and that Clarke is here, healthy and happy, rubbing soothing circles on her back, holding her hands. 

"What is it, love? Nightmare? The Ancestors going at it again?"

"No, I..." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I was in Mount Weather, we were... we were prisoners. We had to fight to the death and..."

"It's okay, you're not here. They're all gone. They're not gonna hurt you or your people again."

"It's just. It was so real! I've heard accounts from Reapers before they died, but I never..." 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her, and Lexa leaned into the touch, breathing in her scent, trying to let the memory of the dream escape her. She relaxed slowly, until she could breathe properly again. Clarke eventually suggested they go back to sleep, and Lexa nodded, not quite letting go of her lover as they lay back down, however. She hoped she wouldn't fall back into that same dream again. She never wanted to see Clarke hurt again, ever. Even if it was very unlikely she'd be so lucky, she'd do her best to prevent it.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
